Sercrets
by Katiemeabc
Summary: A boy is hit by a car, on purpose? David knows things, things that will be Him in jail, but Him is out to kill David. With hit men, prying doctors, and hot nurses, can David survive it al with out commiting suicide first!


A shove and then two bright lights headed straight for me, a car horn then nothing, nothingness, black, blankness.

When I open my eyes the room is a soft, soothing blue. I love the color blue. Where am I? I hear quiet beep *beep beep beep*. I try to move but something stops me, it's a tube. Oh no! It's an IV. "Let me out of here!" "Calm down now honey it's going to be all right." Comes a mystical voice. "Who's there?" I call out. "My name is Ladia I'm your nurse." "Oh" I sigh feeling a bit embarrassed. I turn my head to see a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair and green sparkling eyes. She looked like an angel that came down from heaven. She made my heart stop beating and I know that because the beeping went from * beep...beep...beep* to *beep……………beep…………beep* Ladia cried out in horror "What happened, are you okay?" I snapped out of my gaze "I........I…. I'm okay" I sigh. Ladia comes and sits down in the chair next to my bed" Are you hungry the food cart is just outside the door do you want me to get you anything?" she says as if she read my stomach it gurgled, my stomach gurgled. Thankfully Ladia just laughed and says" Well the stomach speaks!" she glides out of the room to get me some food. Oh boy! I think to myself I have a crush on my nurse!

"I'm back" she says "I brought you back a turkey sandwich and a tall glass of milk." I scarf down the food. Suddenly my mom bursts in the door. "Where is my boy?" she takes one quick look around the room when she spots me she cry "Oh my poor baby!" I feel my cheeks getting hot

" Mom " I moan miserably " Is he all right ?" my mother questions Ladia " He has broken his rib cage and his leg he is also losing circulation in his arm" "Well what does that mean?" mom shouts

"May I speak with you privately?" Ladia questions my mom. They walk out of the room and into the hall; I strain my ears to hear what they are saying but all I can hear is murmuring.

After a few minutes I get the feeling I am being excluded in something so I call out "Ladia!" she hurries in to the room "What is it?" she says clearly exasperated "What is going on, why am I here, what happened?" I quickly question. Ladia sighs "Well it appears you where hit by a car. A police officer found you bloody in the middle of the road. Not only that but it was a hit and run which means the person who hit you did nothing to help you. And it looks like someone forced you in to road. Can you remember anything, anything at all?" I shut my eyes tight and think, I try to remember what happened. " All I really remember is……….." suddenly the bright lights of the car flash into my mind then the sickening sound of my own bones crushing under the weight of the car. I cry out in horror. My scream makes Ladia jump. "I….…I can't remember." I lie. Its okay sweetie I just was wondering." How could I share my private life with her? I was not what I seemed, I had dark dangerous secrets.

"Where did my mom go?" I say just to change the subjects." She left she said that she would be back here around dinner time with some real food instead of this hospital junk. She said she is going to make you a home cooked meal." Yum! Just thinking about mom's home cooked meals makes my mouth water. I can almost taste her homemade pumpkin pie running down my throat. Then His face pops into my washing away the happiness of mom's food and the delicious taste. His cold, dark features crawl chillingly up my spine. I shiver unnaturally. The smell of his tobacco ridden mouth smothers me. It is like he is in the room, he will try to get me, and he's coming closers. Help! He's got me, he's got me!" Help, help me someone help, he's got me!!!!" "David, David please wake up David!" Ladia cries probably more scared then I am. My eyes flash open the bright surprises me and so I cry out. "Whoa, whoa calm down. Everything is all right. You are safe. Now the real question is do you want to tell me what scared ya?" I knew I wanted to get everything off my back but I…….I just can't I know he would come after me and everyone I knew, I just know he would. I just can't put them in danger. Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts and back into reality. Ladia is just staring at me. "What were you thinking of?" "I can't" I say even though that isn't answering her question. I know Ladia is dying to find out what is bothering me. But if I told her, she would be dying. Later Ladia wheeled me into Dr. Hester's office. He has a long gray beard and small spectacles. Dr. Hester is a psychologist. He has one of those cool chairs that are in a lot of movies, but I didn't get to sit in it because of my broken ribs. Dr. Hester sits on a long brown couch and asks me a bunch of questions. "David are you listening to me?" Dr. Hester asks. I stare at his long gray beard" no" I plainly answer." David please I can tell something is bothering you please, tell me what is wrong. I'm trying to help you." "I refuse to tell you anything." I tell him. Dr. Hester does not look happy. Ladia could feel the tension in the room so she quickly cuts in" Well doctor I don't think you'll get anything from David today. Come on David I'll wheel you back to your room." Ladia takes me out of the room" I don't see why you won't talk to him he's just trying to help." Ladia nags. I keep my mouth shut the whole ride to the room. When we arrive Mom is sitting in the room watching the news. On the table next to her is a feast. White turkey, pie, ice cream, and mash potatoes, it's like Thanksgiving. Ladia wheels me to my bed; the fumes of the food warm my stomach. "Who's hungry?" my mom cries out. Since I can't feed myself my mom picks up the spoon and starts feeding me mash potatoes. The food is all so good it washes away all my bad thoughts. I finally finish all the food. "Oh" I sigh in satisfaction. The news reporter on the TV. Says" And in later news a murder has been committed. A man was sighted coming out the building and he is believed to have committed this and many other murders. Here is a picture of his face please be on the look out for this man." A picture of His face shows up on the screen his horrible features are all there. "His location is unknown." Says the news caster. My face is frozen in horror _His location is unknown to everyone but me. I know where he is, I know him._

Ladia sees my face and looks at the TV and quick flips it off. "Okay nightmares for you." _Too late_ I think _to late. _

I close my eyes reluctantly. But every time I start to doze an event of evil He has performed plays back in my head.

It is as if I was there at the murdering. Somehow I know it was a young woman, about twenty years old she had short black hair. "I won't tell no one!" she cries "I promise no one!" she pleas. Then he jumped on her with her horrible knife and stabbed her five time in her heart the marks forming a star shape. It was his signature knife, the one with and long sharp point and bloodstains. The handle has a carving of a bear graphically killing a gazelle. After he is done stabbing with blood all over he turns his head and stares at dream me with his black, cold eyes stare, they are like black hole sucking in an every thing into them including me. "David, David, David why? Why did you haft'ta tell on me? Now I am going to do the same thing to you." He starts to run, no sprint at me. Knife in hand.

I shoot up right in bed, sweat falling of me like a water fall. Mothers' knitting needles are working yarn into a sweater for her "baby". Ladia is asleep on the couch. I sigh out heavily. _Just a dream_ I reassure my self_ just a dream._ My mom glances over at me and sees that I'm awake "Good morning sweet sunshine!" she exclaims cheerfully.

Hunger pains invade my stomach. "Food" I moan" I'll call the nurse sweetie pie." My mom sighs. She presses the red button next to my bed and a nurse named Lila comes in. "Yes?" she snaps, yeah, Lila is not so nice.

"Could you bring my baby a couple pancakes with syrup and butter?" Lila groans but reluctantly heads out the door. When she comes back she is followed by a man in a checkered suit "I am the owner of this hospital and I like to do regular checks on my nurses to make sure they do their work well and with a smile." The man tells. With that last comment Lila pastes a fake smile on her face "Here you go sweetie." She says as she hands me my food. Using the same fake voice Lila used I say" Why thank you dear Lila!" she glares at me harshly but I just smile sweetly back. Finally Lila storms out of the room.


End file.
